Thanks For The Memories
by K A A Y O
Summary: For our villages we will follow the rules. Carved into our souls. Young and old it’s no matter. We will do things to protect someone.But you never know if that person….Will do the same? ItaSaku SakuIta many other pairings read prolouge for better summary.
1. prologue

Hey everyone I promised I would me you a new story and this one is going to have more then 3 parts…hopefully

Hey everyone I promised I would me you a new story and this one is going to have more then 3 parts…hopefully. Well here is the prologue to my new story Thanks For The Memories!

A female with black and pink hair, the demonic angel. The child that was supposed to be unborn the one that will prove to be worthy of her prophesy.

Sakura Haruno will be a goddess right along side her brother forever. They will conquer this earth and turn it to hell.

There almighty power sends even the most worthy and powerful to their mothers. These are the things that will happen if this baby girl does not get help.

You may try to help but good luck in that. The things that go on in her mind is so devastating you would mistake her for a full-grown shinobi. One who has been through most of the wars.

So to stop the prophesy from happening they got rid of her. Destroyed her past and destroyed her future. But no one believes that we have seen the last of the prophecy.

Oh no they believe that Sakura Haruno will come back to the Hidden Village in the rain. Oh yes she will come back. But not with just blood stained hands.

Yes, far more then that. She will come back with that mind and the gift of the ringed, blue eyes. And the power to make the earth shake. And dare us not for get _it. It_ will come and destroy us all.

Do you no why she will come back?

Well, because Rain made a big mistake. They took her away from **her** Nii-Chan.

So now she is scared because the only thing that kept her sane is now gone.

Gone, gone, gone……………GONE!! Like the wind on that breezy day he took her to the park for the first time in her life. She was two and he was eight years old.

The next time she woke up she was in a place. Somewhere new. On an unexpected instinct she knew it was weak. _**Lets give them hell!!**_ Something in her mind said.

So then that's when the nightmare begins.

The words of unspoken people rekindle in the back of her mind. Blowing the hellish place into a smoky abyss. Calling her to come. As she walks the people coward away none dared to mess with her.

So to solve that they hated her and treated her with disrespect. She did not like that so she left but after learning a few important things.

Because of the unspoken vow to stop the prophecy had begun. So she masked herself in a shroud of mystery.

Her size does not even and never will match to her power. Never say she is naïve. Because that is just her façade … her shroud of mystery.

None will ever hurt her again.

Do you know why?

Haruno Sakura is the goddess of hell.

I know its short but it's the prologue so I hope it's all right.

**When you love a story give it credit review!!**


	2. a new life

Hello everyone and welcome to the very first chapter of thanks for the memories

**Hello everyone and welcome to the very first chapter of thanks for the memories. I noticed how in the prologue had many mistakes. Plz forgive me of that **Mind illusions

**My mind is cold**

**My heart is ice**

**This is how **

**I run my life**

**Searching for a purpose **

**That you have known**

**But guess what I found it**

**Because I knew it all along**

**-Brea**

A young woman with pink hair and shining emerald eyes looked on from her perch up in the tree. "My poor daughter what is it I can do to save you of this fate?"

She new what she had to do but the cost to save the land was so great. She was confused, a confused women who was about to have a child who would fulfill the long awaited prophecy with her beloved son.

"Its ok Akia everything will be ok." A man with black/auburn hair reassured.

"But what if I never see her will they take her the moment I have her!?" Akia yelled

"She needs a normal child hood if she does not get it she will do what is prophesized!!"

"Don-…Don't you see?" Akia pleaded as she jumped down from the tree and walked a way.

Unbeknownst to them their first son was listening with wide eyes.

9 months later

"Come on Akia you can come through!!"

"Kenji-kun my daughter will be loved correct?' Akia asked weakly

"..Yes"

"I am going to sleep if I could have one last wish before I go."

"Yes what is it anything!!" Keji yelled.

"If she must go give her up at the age five."

"Why 5?"

"I want to see her at least." Akia said before the most dreaded thing happened.

She went into a comma.

"Akia!!" Kenji screamed.

"Mommy!!" a little boy screamed as well.

4 year later

"Can I have some cake daddy?" a girl with pink hair a black strips in it asked.

It was her four birthday and no sign of her mother waking up was seen. Keji was beginning to lose hope.

Now the problem was that the time to give away his beloved only daughter was growing closer then he would have liked and when his wife wakes up to find her daughter whom she never met is gone would cause major havoc.

"You do realize that little girls who have sugar become ugly but I guess its to late for you!" said a boy with auburn hair as he smirked at his little sister.

"Hey you big fat meany that's not true!" the girl said.

"Well I guess so Sakura but you will always be ugly in my eyes!" Her brother said as he ran away laughing.

"Hey get back here!" Sakura said running after him completely forgetting her cake request.

"It almost looks as if that curse will never happen." Kenji said.

"That is what I have been saying all my life…" A female voice said.

"W..what!" Kenji whispered as he turned around to come face to face with Akia in a pair of black pants and a baby blue shirt.

"Yes my dear?" she said as a smirk played on her lips.

1 year later

"Well mommy its my first mission I will be going now." The young boy with auburn hair said with a fake smile.

He new what was happening. They were sending him on a mission so they don't see what is going to happen to his beloved baby sister.

"By Nii-chan see ya when you get back!" Sakura said so very cherry like.

"Yea I guess so Nee- Chan," Her brother said reluctantly.

"That's my boy all grown up going on his first mission." Kenji praised

"Uhhh Nee-Chan when you get back will you take me to then park and tell me all about the mission please!!" Sakura wailed.

"Sure" He said with a true smile.

"Ayo squirt leave him alone I don't want to die because he is thinking about you!!" A male with pink eyes and sliver hair said.

"Hush puppy Hidan! Before I sacrifice you to Jashin sama!" Sakura yelled back

"Oh, you want to fight about it pinky??"

"Yea!"

"Guys we don't need this before we go onto a mission. Now Sakura I want you train hard and never give up on your dreams and never let anybody get in your way of those dreams ok? Do it for me" The auburn boy said.

"Ok Nii-chan I will you act as if I wont see you for everrrrrrrr!!" Sakura teased as she waved them away.

"Now go and get the mission done!" Sakura yelled

"When you get into your room Saki I want you to read the note there ok," he said disappearing taking one last glance.

As the rest of her family walked back into their compound Sakura realized what Nii- Chan said about the letter after she read it. She walked down stairs and grabbed an apple as she did that she looked out the window to see a women with big boobs come to the manor.

"Hello!! Someone open the goddamn door will ya!!" The big-busted women yelled

"Uh hold on please!" a timid voice came from Sakura and she did **not** like it at **all.**

After opening up the door and letting the women and her companion in they introduced their selves.

"I am Tsunade of the legendary Sanin!" said women said with a smirk.

"I am Shizune," said women had a pig in her hand. "And this is tonton" she finished as an after thought seeing the raised eyebrow from Sakura.

This did not go passed Tsunade though.

"Where's your family at gaki?" Tsunade asked

"I am not a **GAKI**!" Sakura voice roared.

"Yea, yea whatever where are they at?" Tsunade asked annoyed

"Well I don't know if I did I would have gotten them by now.

"Ugh I feel a headache coming on" Tsunade replied

"Well I do think I know where they are but you got to help me train because your strong and I promised my Nii- Chan I will train hard so will ya huh?" Sakura finished with a huff.

"Yea Gaki that's why I am here." Tsunade said Sarcastically.

"REALLY!?" Sakura said with a little hope in her eyes.

"No" the slug hime replied.

"O-oh ok I will go get my mom and dad now." Sakura said running to get her parents.

As she walked upstairs she saw what she never should see. Her parents were dead on top of each other on the floor.

"AHHHHHHH!" came Sakura blood curdling scream.

"Did you here that Tsunade?" asked a new figure that appeared in the room.

"Yea lets go check it out." She replied running up the long staircase.

When she got there because of all the blood she screamed to.

"Mom? Dad? Wake up!" Sakura said shaking her parents at the moment she did not care about the blood that smeared her clothes or face she just wanted them to . . . wake up.

Somewhere in the woods

"So we aren't coming back are we huh?" Hidan asked.

"No"

"Nope"

He sighed he really had a bad feeling about Sakura right about now. When Hidan gets bad vibes that are not often you better believe them because they do come true.

"Guys you can go ahead I am going back to check on Sakura." Hidan said turning around.

"Why?" said a female voice.

"I have a vibe," he stated and everyone eyes went wide.

"Go and stay with her Hidan protect her that is your first mission.

'B-but what if we get attacked we need him!?" the female said

"There is no need cuz' Jiraiya yelled as he did his introduction performance.

"Go Hidan now go back while we take of this make sure Sakura is ok report periodically." The other male said

"Why aren't you a fine leader eh?" Jiraiya said ruffling his auburn hair.

By then Hidan was long gone never to return unless needed. But for now he had his mind set on one thing. Sakura.

Back in the manor

"I tried." Tsunade commented while holding the weeping girl.

"We should take her back to the leaf." The male said.

"Yes we should indeed but first there is someone coming go check it out Orochimaru." Tsunade commanded.

"Fine." He huffed always having to do her dirty work.

"Its ok your gonna come with us and were gonna train ya'. How does that sound hm?" Tsunade said in a motherly tone.

"O-ok" Wailed Sakura as she basically clung on for dear life.

In Sakura's mind

"_**Oh when I get my hands on the bastard who did this to my parents I am going to rip him limb form limb!" **__a menacing voice battle cried._

"_Who are you?"_ asked Sakura while she walked across plains of fire and the stench of blood filled the air.

Apparently the voice was far to deep in her own thoughts to see little 5year old Sakura standing with tear-stained cheeks.

"Huh? Oh me well I am none other then your inner self you can call me naka" (A.N Naka means inner) the vice said finally coming in to the 'light' that came from the window of her 'hell'

"_Oh does that mean I am stronger then I am right now? Sakura asked eyes full of hope._

" _**I will talk to you the next time when no one is around maybe you should snap out of here because I think they are starting to worry. **_Naka said as she roughly pushed Sakura out of her **own** mind.

That's when she heard a crash then a bang then a string of colorfully decorated curse words.

Sakura' s eyes wide as she came face to face with her cousin whom she had argued with just and hour ago.

"Oh my fucking Jashin!" Hidan said as he ran past his uncle and aunt and scooped Sakura in his arm and comforted her till she fell asleep.

"Don't you have a mission?" Tsunade asked with raised brow.

"Yea I do but her brother told me to come back and watch her." Hidan snapped back

"Well you should go finish your mission I mean I will take her under my wing and train her so there is no need for you." Tsunade replied

"In fact I think you should leave so she does not depend on you. We would not want that." Orochimaru added.

"Fine I guess your right about that but you have to promise to take care of her or its gonna be my head!" Hidan replied

"Don't worry we will" the two Sannin replied.

Back in the woods

"Guess whose backkkkkkkkkkk!" Hidan yelled.

"Well what are you doing here?" blue asked.

"Well this lady with big hooters said she would take care of Saki and so did this very pale guy." Hidan said quickly.

"Oh you mean Tsunade and Orochimaru." Jiraya said

"Yea I guess." Hidan said scratching his head.

"Hidan I want you to take this money and go to the village hidden in the water fall and live there till we call for you." The boy whispered to him.

"Gottcha" and with that Hidan was off again this time never to be seen again till needed for real.

"Well then lets start you training shall we?" Jiraya smirked.

At the manor

"Go pack you things ok Sakura?" Tsunade said shaking her to wake p.

"Ok Baa- Chan!" Sakura said running up stairs.

This earned a tick on Tsunade's forehead a chuckle from Orochimaru and a giggle from Shizune.

Up stairs

Inside her room Sakura grabbed her toys, momentums, all the money and clothes and sealed them in a bunch of scrolls then threw them in a pack. Then ran down stairs but fainted because she saw her parents lying on the floor.

"Come on Orochimaru we are done on are part lets go train her while Jiraya trains her brother" Tsunade said picking up the girl and heading toward the leaf village.

"Hn" was all he err hm'ed

**Ok there is the first chapter I hope you liked it and read the following.**

Chuckles21 was an author

And he flamed my story

I was pissed

He will die

I deleted the story

Because I got no more reviews

So I went to his profile

Got his info

I deleted his account

He wont be missed

I went to his house

And set it a flame

And put a new meaning

To the word flame

This was a dream ppl I don't know if there is a chuckles21 if there is then I don't give to very large shits lol


	3. did you 'hn' me?

A/N: hello everyone

A/N: hello everyone!! Thanks for the reviews I hope you tell ppl about this story because if you do I will work faster I know a miracle!!

**My parents said not to play with fire so why start?**

**Do I really look that smart to make Naruto? Well I do but apparently I don't, yes I know it's a shame….**

3 days later..

"Please Sensei, let her stay!" Tsunade pleaded.

"It would be best if she stayed here so we have her on OUR side sensei…" Orochimaru concluded.

"(Sigh) very well she will stay at the Hatake house with Kakashi." The third stated.

"Ok! Do you want to see her?" Tsunade said gently. Orochimaru looked at her as if she was crazy. She was just crying a river now she is calm…damn mood swing.

"…Ok bring her in now." The third said rolling his eyes.

"Ok, Come on in Sakura!" Tsunade said with a warm smile.

Sakura came walking in a short black kimono that went to her knees and a pink obi tying it together. Sakura's black and pink hair up was in a high ponytail with black nail polish.

"Hi old man!" She said happily jumping up and down looking around at the scrolls.

"Oh my look at you! why do take in interest in the scrolls?" He said chuckling

"They might hold stuff for me to get stronger so I can prove myself!" she said with determination in her eyes.

"Oh my well you have two strong people teaching you so eh who knows?" The third said pulling her up into his lap.

"Really who?" she asked looking around.

"Ahem…" Orochimaru and Tsunade err ahemed.

"Really you guys will!?" Sakura said with wide eyes.

"Yes we will Sakura-Hime." Orochimaru said with a twitching eye.

"Sure gaki I did promise you didn't I?" Tsunade said

"Where will I stay?" Sakura said ignoring that last comment much to Tsunade's disappointment and Orochimaru's glee.

"At the Hatake House…Kakashi will be glad to have a friend." The third said.

"Ok!" she said jumping down dropping all the scrolls of her belongings in it.

"What are those?" The third asked picking a large black scroll up.

"They are my memories I can never lose that one!" She said with glazed eyes while picking up the other much smaller ones up.

Those were normal size. The memory one was Jiraya's scroll size ... big in other words.

"Oh why don't I hold on to it then?" The third asked.

"Well my teddy is in there so I have to get it out first which might take awhile because I am not the neatest person, and I was rushing." She said with sad eyes.

"Why were you rushing?" The third asked.

"My parents were killed by god knows what…I am going to find it then kill it…painfully she said standing up with a smirk on her face. Effectively scaring the shit out of everyone in the room.

"Well ok then you need to get stronger here lets walk you to the Hatake's house." Orochimaru said walking out with Sakura said.

"He likes her." The Third said

"Yea well I am gonna buy her some training things with her tomorrow and keep in touch along with Orochimaru." Tsunade said waving goodbye and leaving.

"(Sigh) this girl is going to be very interesting" he said looking at her and Orochimaru walking down the road.

* * *

The Hatake House is very big so when Sakura was greeted by a boy and welcomed in saying she was scared was an underestimate.

"Well what do we have here?" The boy said sitting on the couch.

"Well Kakashi this is the girl we were talking about she will be staying here for while." Orochimaru said sitting down as well.

"Well what is your name pinky?" Kakashi said looking at the 5 year old.

"My name is Sa ku ra!" she said throwing him a pout.

"Well my name is Kakashi Hatake I am 10 years old how about you?"

"I m 5 the best time off my life…well it would have been." She said sitting next to him.

Kakashi knew what she was talking about so he did not press any further but gave here a hug instead. (Sibling like you pevs)

"Thank you!" she said hugging back.

"Well lets show you to your room shall we?" Kakashi said going upstairs.

"BYE! Oreo-Chan!!" Sakura said running and jumping in Orochimaru's arm and hugging him.

"My my my I will see you tomorrow." He said patting her and setting her down and then walking out waving back lazily to Kakashi who did the same.

" Ok I am ready to see my room!" she said walking up stairs after Kakashi.

"Well here it is right across from mine if you need anything come ask oh I will take you around the village for a tour after your settled in ok?" Kakashi asked.

"Ok!" she said closing the door and moved stuff around.

Kakashi shook his head and walked outside coming face to face with Anko, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and Itachi who was dragged down here.

"So I heard you had a girl staying with you so where is she?" Anko said jealously boiling in her.

"Yes I do her name is Sakura and she is 5 but feisty so watch out." He replied allowing them in.

Sakura room was very big with black walls and a queen-sized bed the color of all the wood was black. She put on a pink bed spread, and pink lamp, and put all her books and scrolls on the book shelf. Once that was done she put all her memories in a black box but not before taking out her teddy bear Myakka. (May or may not be important haven't decided yet).

"Well I guess I should change hmm what should I wear?"

She put on Hinata style pants with a black halter top and her hair tied up in high ponytail leaving her black bangs out with black open toe flip flops (like Tenten's shoes in

Shippuden)

"OK!" She said running down the stairs tripping and falling down almost everyone.

"Owwwwwwww!" she said rubbing her head. Once she opened her eyes she saw a billion eyes staring at her.

"What is something on like a bug awww shit I knew I should of killed that spider but my good heart couldn't do it where is the little fucker?" she said trying to find it.

"Little girl's like you should not be cursing." Asuma said.

"Well you got a problem with it?" she asked taking out a kunai knife out of nowhere.

"Hey my youthful Hime my name is Gai This curly haired girl's name is Kurenai this purpled haired girl's name is…OW!" Gai said holding his head.

"I can introduce myself you s.o.b"

"What is S.O.B?" Sakura asked.

"Why, it means son of a bitch. Oh and my name is Anko!" Anko said.

"Why don't you just say Son of a bitch? I mean nothing is wrong with it I mean I say it everyday!" Sakura said innocently.

"Wow"

"Really"

"Cool"

"Very unyouthful"

"Hn"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched at the last comment.

"Uh excuse me but did you just 'hn' me?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Whoa pinky calm down" Kakashi said holding up his hands trying to help Itachi out.

"He did not answer sooo…no" Sakura said fingering the kunai in her hand.

"And if I did?" Itachi said raising a sexy eyebrow.

"Well don't because I don't think its nice!" Sakura said sticking her nose up in the air walking upstairs grabbing her teddy bear and coming back down.

"See even Myakka doesn't think so hmp." Sakura said holding up a very fuzzy black bear with emerald eyes and a pink bow in one ear.

"Awe! That is so cute!" The girls plus Gai cooed over the bear.

"See now say sorry!" Sakura said

Itachi then took the time to get a good look at Sakura. Him being only 2 years older made it ok to do this. (EHHEHEHEHEHEHEH)

Lets just say he liked what he saw…. Kakashi did not like this. So sparing any more ogling time he said " Time for the tour Sakura!" then ran out with her and everyone tailing behind.

* * *

"Ok you training will began tomorrow so get some rest ok" Jiraya said walking away.

* * *

"Ok I wonder how Sakura is doing what about you Nagato?" Blue asked.

"She is ok now lets get some sleep." He said turning over inside his sleeping bag going into a light sleep.

"Ok … be safe Saki." Blue said before doing the same as her partner.

So they were walking down the street ignoring all the stares.

"Hey! You jackasses!" Sakura said stepping away from the group.

The townspeople looked her way and glared. Sakura was not fazed much to there disappointment.

"WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME I KNOW I AM SEXY BUT TAKE A PICTURE IT LAST LONGER!!" she screamed scaring everyone in to doing what they were doing before they came.

"Wow pinky that was.." Kakashi began

"A very" Asuma and Kurenai said

"Random" Anko said

"But youthful" Said Gai

"Statement" Kakashi said throwing glares at them all mainly Gai for interrupting his sentence.

"Well they needed to know" Sakura walking ahead.

"Wait up Saki!" Anko said running up to and matching her pace along with everyone else.

"Well this is going to very interesting." Itachi said walking the other way to go training.

"Asuma we have to report to the Hokage now" Kurenai said looking at the bird above them both.

"Fine" Asuma sighed out as he and Kurenai waved bye to everyone and poofed away.

Leaving Anko, Gai, Sakura, and Kakashi.

"Well I have to go do laps bye youthful friends!" Gai said running in to the distance.

Sakura saw all day the looks Anko was giving Kakashi and decided to ask.

"Hey Anko-Chan do you like Kakashi?" Sakura asked with a shady look in her eyes.

"How did you know?" Anko asked.

" I just do how about I just oh I don't know poof away and give you a minute with him." Sakura said with a wink before running and jumping on a roof and poofing away to see where she can do any private training

"Wait Sakura!! NOOOOOO!!" Anko said with anime tears coming down her cheeks

"What is wrong Anko?" Kakashi said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"She knows my crush an left me here!" She said to herself but Kakashi heard and smirked he knew now that she returned his feelings but for now he wont bring that up.

"Oh well I should go find her and bring her back but I guess you can come with me to get something to eat and go find her afterwards." Kakashi said walking forward with Anko.

Sakura was watching the scene unfold up on a roof not to far from there. She smirked and walked off the roof now ready to take a walk and find a training ground. _"I acty way to older for my age."_ She thought.

When she found one what she was not what she really wanted to see….

A/N: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!! There is your cliffy ppl I hope you liked it oh I have all of it planned out now. SO it will come out faster. But remember reviews make me write faster review!! It's a mircle

**Thanks to **

**Everyone who reviewed!!**


	4. YOU BLEEPER!

A/N: Hey ppl I liked the reviews I have been receiving so I figured I will post a new one m'kay anyway here it goes

A/N: Hey ppl I liked the reviews I have been receiving so I figured I will post a new one m'kay anyway here it goes!!

_Last time…._

_Sakura was watching the scene unfold up on a roof not to far from there. She smirked and walked off the roof now ready to take a walk and find a training ground. "I acty way to older for my age." She thought._

_When she found one what she was not what she really wanted to see…._

Itachi…

Shirtless…

Training…

No amount of emotionless ness could keep the blush from coming across her face.

"_Oh My GAWD!! Itachi is so..so..so" _Sakura started.

**"Smexy? Yea and think he could be ours!"** I.S (inner Sakura) squealed

Sakura was about to turn around and walk away if it wasn't for the fact something grabbed her wrist. Thus pulling her back and into the chest of a very shirtless Itachi.

"You should not stare… it could be the death of you on the battle field."

"But this is not a battle field." She countered

"(Chuckles) what you think is a battle field and what I think is a battle field are two completely different battle fields" He replied.

"Why should I think of you as a challenge hmm?" Sakura said stepping out of his grasped.

"Oh but I am… right now were having a battle of the minds where I am winning." He said smirking.

"Since you want to play that way then I will happily oblige." Sakura said grinning.

"Very well my cherry blossom when you get stronger and more smarter…" He started.

Sakura glared up at him.

"Is when you can stand against me." He said walking away.

A goal was what he set for her a goal he knew she would achieve very soon. Let games began Itachi and Sakura let the games began!!

"Uhh well I am not good with this kind of stuff Oreo –Chan!!" Sakura countered looking up at Orochimaru.

"(sigh) ok Sakura – hime I will show you my lab which should have some easier justsu for you to master." Giving up the argument.

"YAY! Come on!" She said running a head then stopping abruptly. She turned slowly…

"I don't know where to go." She told him earning a smirk from her 'guide'.

"Well follow me." He said holding out his hand to hers.

"Ok!"

"Hehehe I never seen Orochimaru so happy until she came around…." The third smiled while he gazed into his crystal ball.

"OHH lets do this one!!" Sakura said as she pulled out a scroll.

"Hmm I guess you can try but I would not be surprised if It did not work for you." Orochimaru said as an after thought.

"OK here I go!" Sakura said as she did the had signs and said in her mind…

"_Magen • Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu!!"_

A Huge ball of fire came from the sky surrounding her and a wide eyed Orochimaru.

"I did it all right she said stranding and walking over to her favorite oreo and dispelling the gen-jutsu.

"Hmm so gen-jutsu seams to be something you are good at how about you keep practicing that one while I go get a different one. He said leaving with out a word.

"Alright I will she said performing it another three times before it was stuck in her mind.

"_I cant believe I could do that it was awesome!" _Sakura said drinking so water as Orochimaru came back in with ten more scrolls.

"Over the next two weeks your training form me will be to learn, remember and perfect these gen-jutsu do you under stand?" He said in a stern voice.

"Hai!" She said grabbing the scrolls and walking what she thought was the way out.

"Not that way ok, Sakura? Never go into that hall or past this point even do you understand that as well?"

"Hai!" she said following behind him pushing the new restriction on his lab in the back of her mind.

Once she was home she unraveled her scrolls just to look at what she would be working on.

On the scroll..

**Magen • Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu - Demonic Illusion • Hell Fire Technique**

**Magen • Jubaku Satsu - Demonic Illusion • Tree Binding Death**

**Magen • Narakumi no Jutsu - Demonic Illusion • Hell Viewing Technique**

**Flower Petal Dissolve**

**Flower Petal Escape**

On the next scroll was a summon and in it was flute with the name of the jutsu under it with hand seals

On that scroll…

**Mateki • Mugen Onsa - Demon Flute • Illusion Tune Chains**

Which had directions of course.

"_**Wow a lot of demonic stuff! Me Likey!!" **_I.S said drooling at all the info.

"_Oh yea lets see how much help you are!" _Sakura said with sarcasm.

Soon after her little encounter she went down stairs to get something to eat.

Wait..

A…

Friggin…

Minute…

"KAKASHI!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

POOF!

"Yo!" He said with a lazy wave.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BLEEP BEEP BOOP BLEEBY DE BLEEP WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I M GONNA BLEEP YOU TO THE BLEEPIN MOON!!" Sakura said running after him out the house.

"Wahhh! What did I do?" he yelled panting.

"You never looked for me how the hell am I suppose to make fun of you and Anko when I don't know where you ARE!?" Sakura said running.

They were running past the Uchiha district by now.

Then there was a

BOOM!

CRASH!

DMANIT KAKASHI!!

…Hn

ARGH!!

OJA OJA!!

"What in god's name?" Sakura said as she looked at her position on top of a certain someone.

"Awwww Hell!" Sakura whined.

**A/N: I am sorry but I have to stop it here or I will get in trouble but I will be going away tomorrow so I wont reply to your reviews until I get back but I will make another one when I do get back in a week cuz this one was so short sorry ppl!!**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!**

**Fin for now…..**


	5. induglment

A/N: Hello minna

A/N: Hello minna!! I am back from my vacation like thingy…. anyway it was off the chain I also went to this party and jammed. (It was at a family bbq) So lets get this started now shall we?

_Recap:_

_Then there was a _

_BOOM!_

CRASH!

DMANIT KAKASHI!!

…_Hn_

_ARGH!!_

_OJI OJI!!_

"_What in god's name?" Sakura said as she looked at her position on top of a certain someone._

"_Awwww Hell!" Sakura whined._

End recap

Sakura was on top of our favorite little weasel with Kakashi on top of her.

"Can you get of me now Kaka-baka?" Sakura asked while staring at Itachi in the eyes.

"Uhh yea sure." He said jumping of her and pulling her up.

"Now that that's over…. YOU MOTHER BLEEPER I GONNA KICKED YOUR BLEEP TO THE BLEEP DE BLEPPTY MOON BRING YOU BACK THEN DO IT AGAIN!" Sakura said balling her fist's up.

"Well, are you hungry?" He replied.

"Yes" she countered.

"Well then how about we go get you something to eat shall we?" He stated walking away hands in his pocket.

"WAIT UP!" she said while offering a hand to Itachi, which he took and stood up.

"Uhh sorry about that…. it will never happen again I hope. Sakura added as an after thought.

"Hn."

Sakura twitched and walked away yelling at Kakashi to slow down.

Itachi turned on his heel smirking at what just happened.

"_So Hatake has made friends with the cherry blossom, hmmm interesting."_ Itachi thought continuing what ever he was doing.

"Ok Sakura we are going to teach some of my Justu today then we can go shopping!" Tsunade said as she got into an offense potion.

After many rounds and many lectures Sakura was finally able to stop for the day.

"Now you are making progress just you wait your going to be like me!" Tsunade said as she crushed an innocent tree to wood chips.

"That poor tree!" Sakura said running toward it.

"(Sighs) Sakura with inhuman strength that is going to happen a lot" Tsunade stopped, as she looked Sakura in the eye.

". But if you do it for good then the tree will understand…It would be happy in fact because it helped you defeat the bad guys" Tsunade said as she pretended to box.

"(Giggles) Thank you now I am ready for more training!!" Sakura jumped up repeated the move Tsunade did just a moment ago.

"Well I guess bi would but Orochimaru would kill me…so I guess tomorrow ok?" Tsunade said rubbing the back of her head.

"I guess so…why don't we go shopping now?" Sakura said running around like she was airplane.

"_I like it better when she is being a kid." _Tsunade thought as she followed Sakura a little till she took the lead once they were away from the training field.

"YAY!" Sakura yelled.

"Soon my Sakura hime you will be mine to put my finale project upon. With your Gen jutsu skills it will work!" A very evil sneaky snake yelled laughing evilly (and gay).

"Oh I like this out fit!!" Sakura yelled pointing to an outfit.

It was like Tsunade's only it was pink and black pink being the second color. (You know how gray is the main color and green is the second in Tsunade's out fit its like that only black is the main color)

"Well I guess you will be a mini me now aren't ya'?" Tsunade said looking down at the outfit.

"YEP!"

They picked up some ninja pants and black halter tops (link Ino's in Shippuden Don't worry she's not going to wear in battle) and pink and black tank tops.

Soon they were out of that store heading toward the weapon store.

"(Sigh) Anko you will be training with another girl named Sakura I want you to treat her with respect do you understand?" Orochimaru said looking at the girl.

"Yes sir" Anko replied.

"Good now she will start with you tomorrow since I will be busy soon with a solo mission." Orochimaru said preparing for a spar.

"Well Itachi I want you to go train you will be starting the ANBU exams soon. Fugaku said to his son.

"Hai"

"And don't lose sight of your goal. You are our only hope in taking over the village." Fugaku said.

"Hai."

After leaving Itachi thought about that new girl.

"_Sakira no it was something else uhh Saku…Sakura!! Yea Sakura was her name."_ He thought.

"_Well I could not say she was ugly. She was cute that was it very cute. I could say she was stubborn and very smart. I could also say she was annoying yes she was very annoying and had a cute pout…. wait I need to be training not thinking about her maybe later I will think about that."_

After many hours of training Itachi was able to take a brake. So he sat down to try and 'train his emotions'

"_SO as I was thinking earlier…she is defiantly someone the clan will want to know about should I tell them? Or should I face the consciousness of not telling them sooner…. well I guess I should indulge in them so they think I am on there side." _Itachi thought then standing up and walking back home.

"SO you're saying that the two Sannin are training this one little girl?" Fugaku said for the 5th time.

"Hai."

"Have you come in contact with this girl?"

"Hai."

"Does she have potential?"

"Everyone does when you work hard enough."

"Yes or no."

"Hai."

"How old is she?"

"5 years old."

Crack!

"WHAT? I ASKED THEM TO TRAIN YOU AND THEY SAID NO!! HOW DARE THEY PICK THIS GAKI!! BRING HER TO ME NOW!!" Fugaku exploded

"I can't you see she is very close to the Hokage, we will be in big trouble if we kidnap her." Itachi said reading his fathers thoughts.

"(Sigh) I want you to study her learn all you can report often and try to get her jutsu if you can." Fugaku ordered dismissing Itachi.

"I really want to meet her maybe I will do it my self." Fugaku got up and started walking ignoring the baby that lay in the room he just past.

"_If Itachi turns out to be a dud Sasuke will be the one I chose." _Fugaku said to himself.

Ring

"Oh hello welcome to my weapon shop how may I help you?" A lady with a small child behind her asked.

"Yes we would like…." As all words faded away as Sakura looked at the girl behind the mother.

"Hi! What's your name? I am Sakura!" Sakura said smiling at the girl.

"(Gasp)!" The girl said hiding behind her mom more.

"Oi! I am so not scary so you don't have to be afraid of me!!" Sakura said smiling wider while grabbing the girls' hand and yanking it toward her.

"Whoa!" The girl yelped catching her footing to stand in front of Sakura.

"Now that's better! So tell me your name will you!" Sakura said

"Well my name is Ten-ten uh sorry but I.I.I uhh have to go?" Ten-ten said looking at her mom.

"O-oh o-ok uhh I hope I see you around Ten-Chan…." Said with a crestfallen look on her face while she turned around to walk toward Tsunade whom was looking at a very large boomer rang.

"I go to the ninja academy maybe we can sit together then, and maybe after awhile we can I don't know hang out?" Ten-ten said trying to get her only hope to smile again.

You see Ten-ten was picked on at school because she was older then most and also had a very good sense of target but was really bad at gen jutsu that was all the people in the class's forte. So maybe having someone to talk to would make her less picked on.

As fats as you can say hi Sakura turned around and tackled Ten-ten.

"Oh thanking finally someone who is around my age and is a girl!" Sakura yelled.

"Come Sakura- Hime time to go!!" Tsunade called out while walking away.

"Wait up!"

"_Sakura…HIME!! What is she with a name like that?"_ Ten-ten thought growing envious to call such was not common around here. Maybe having her as a friend was a really bad idea. I mean come on Ten-ten wanted Sakura to take some of the getting picked on now that she demands respect Ten-ten was unsure.

"Well thank you for today Tsunade-Sama!" Sakura said giving her a hug.

"Your welcome now tomorrow you only have Orochimaru then the next day you start the academy." Tsunade said walking away.

Sakura then turned into her house only to see no one there.

"Kaka-baka where are you?"

Crinkle

"(Gasp) who is there?" Sakura said.

**A/N: HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAH HAHAHA AHHAAHA!! A cliffhanger for you!! Next time you will see who is in the house but for now see ya!!**


	6. cherry blossom

HEY

HEY!! I am sorry but I don't have internet at my home so I have to go to my grandma's but just think that means more stories faster because we have no Comcast which sucks because I cant watch Naruto on my flat screen I have to watch it on my little flat screen whom I call my new best friend lolz. Now to solve that mad cliffy syndrome you have there.

**Mad cliffy syndrome is a very common case to readers like you. Symptoms are pulling your hair out, widening of your eyes, sputtering colorfully decorated words at nothing in particular, punching bunnies and writing 'I hate you for leaving me off like that' in your reviews. Now this can be solved with the next chapter that comes out so here is your meds. I hope you take them.**

**Do I look rich…then I own it all. **

_Recap:_

"_WHAT? I ASKED THEM TO TRAIN YOU AND THEY SAID NO!! HOW DARE THEY PICK THIS GAKI!! BRING HER TO ME NOW!!" Fugaku exploded_

"_I can't you see she is very close to the Hokage, we will be in big trouble if we kidnap her." Itachi said reading his fathers thoughts._

"_(Sigh) I want you to study her learn all you can report often and try to get her jutsu if you can." Fugaku ordered dismissing Itachi._

"_I really want to meet her maybe I will do it my self." Fugaku got up and started walking ignoring the baby that lay in the room he just past._

"_If Itachi turns out to be a dud Sasuke will be the one I chose." Fugaku said to himself._

"_Soon my Sakura hime you will be mine to put my finale project upon. With your Gen jutsu skills it will work!" A very evil sneaky snake yelled laughing evilly (and gay)._

"_Sakura…HIME!! What is she with a name like that?" Ten-ten thought growing envious to call such was not common around here. Maybe having her as a friend was a really bad idea. I mean come on Ten-ten wanted Sakura to take some of the getting picked on now that she demands respect Ten-ten was unsure._

"_Well thank you for today Tsunade-Sama!" Sakura said giving her a hug._

"_Your welcome now tomorrow you only have Orochimaru then the next day you start the academy." Tsunade said walking away._

_Sakura then turned into her house only to see no one there._

"_Kaka-baka where are you?"_

_Crinkle_

"_(Gasp) who is there?" Sakura said._

_End Recap_

"My, my don't you need some brushing up on your sensing ne? But that will change now! The figure said.

"Wait, Oreo-Chan!? You scared me!" Sakura said running toward him.

"Oh, I did well I am sorry." He replied

"What did you mean by my sensing skills will improve now?" Sakura asked cocking her head to the side.

"Always straight to the point. Well I was going to train you but that would be long and tiring so I figured I just try this new 'thing' I have been working on." Orochimaru said walking toward Sakura with a sick grin on his face.

"I think I want to go the long way so I can brag!" Sakura said backing toward the door.

As he continued to follow Sakura turned and tried to run.

Bad Move.

(Gasp!)

AHHHHHH!!

"Now if you die well I guess I could try again but if you don't then…" Orochimaru started.

"Ugh." Sakura groaned looking through her half lidded eyes at the man whom she looked up to.

"Hehe I guess I should go now it looks like I will have to take you to me place now." Orochimaru said lifting her up like a sack of potatoes.

Soon after he heard Kaka-Baka was when he woke up form hanging from the ceiling!!

"_Where am I here? Up here no less? (Sigh) so lets see what I know right about now."_ Kakashi said to himself until he heard a scream. His eyes turned wide as his efforts for being calm in this situation were tossed out the window.

What he heard:

"_I think I want to go the long way so I can brag!" Sakura said backing toward the door._

_As he continued to follow Sakura turned and try to run._

_Bad Move._

_(Gasp!)_

_AHHHHHH!!  
_

"_Now if you die well I guess I could try again but if you don't then…" Orochimaru started._

"_Ugh." Sakura groaned looking through her half lidded eyes that she looked up to. _

"_Hehe I guess I should go now it looks like I will have to take you now to my place." _

End what he heard:

After many struggles after he heard the door close he sent a distress call of chakra that every self respecting ninja could sense.

"Kakashi!? The third said running in along with everyone else with the same response as he.

"Oh my god!" (Anko)

"So unyouthful" (Gai)

"(Sighs)" (Asuma)

"Where's Sakura?" Kurenai said getting to the point.

"I think Orochimaru did something to her" Kakashi said once he got down then he said everything he heard to everyone.

"Tsunade do you know where he could be?" The third asked his former student.

"Out the village by now off to his house just down the hill." Tsunade said mournfully.

"_I had just talked to her how could I not have seen or sensed him I lost to many here I cant take this I need brake from it all."_ Tsunade thought.

"Ok Gai go spread the news! And lock down the gate have guards on watch at all times dismissed!" the third yelled as he made everyone else go with Gai.

"I knew something was wrong now I need to tell the council. (Sigh) Sakura you better not be practicing your Gen- jutsu." The third said.

Sakura was known to be great at Gen- jutsu so she would practice it in people never Itachi because he had the Sharigan. They just stuck to the usually glaring contest or would-be one-sided conversations had it not been the fact that they never talk just glare. Some say that was there way of talking because at the end Sakura would laugh and Itachi would smirk.

In other words she was well- known. So if this is a scheme for attention, which the third highly doubted since, he treated her like a princess or it was all Orochimaru's doing which seemed very likely from what he heard from Kakashi.

"So Orochimaru kidnapped her and ran away?" Fugaku said for the fifth time today. He sure has been doing that lately.

"Hai."

"We care why?"

At this time all the head family of all the clans were in the meeting room of the Hokage tower.

"She is not your problem but the people whom are close to her I just thought you should watch your children should Orochimaru were to come back and take them." The third said to him.

"I see."

"You can fix this right?" Inochi Yamanaka asked speaking for all of those who seemed to care about the problem at hand.

"Once we get Sakura back all will be back to normal for you at least. I don't know about her." The third said with a grave tone leaving the room to help find the cherry blossom.

'_She probably wishes she was back home with her family weather they are dead or not she probably has a better chance on her own then here."_ The third grimly as he walked to the edge of town and went through the gate.

As Orochimaru walked through the many rooms of his home he found a perfect one.

It was black and pink the same exact one in Kakashi's house.

"Good night my Hime I will tell you everything later." Orochimaru cooed as he watched Sakura sleep off to unconsciousness.

He was sick he knew she was not asleep but unconscious which is very different because when you sleep you can wake up in an unconscious state you cant. So how can you say good night when hers was as screwed up as her life?

As the pain grew so did the pang in her heart to see her brother. Oh how she missed him so.

"Nii-San help me or something I am not strong enough to do this on my own!" Sakura wailed

"_**Well I could help you unlock something that will help you gaki." **_ The voice known as inner Sakura said.

"_Really?" _

"_**Yep just focus chakra to your eyes and I will handle the rest."**_ Inner replied back

"_Ok Here goes nothing!" _Sakura thought as she did as she was told.

Flashback

"_Nii-San look what I can do WEEE AHHHH!!" Sakura said as fell on her but after climbing a tree._

"_Well you could use a little work but I am sure you'll get it." Her brother said helping her up and patting her on the head._

"_Father…is it my fault mother died?" Sakura asked while she stood in front of her father and watched as he his eyes glazed over._

"_No…. well not all of it plus she did not die she just went into a coma she will be back out of it I promise." He replied smiling._

"_Oh can I see her?"_

"_No because since mommy is a sleep she can get sick from the germs so we would have to go through a very long procedure."_

"_Oh Ok then good night father." _

_End flash back._

The pain was so much the pain of loneness the pain of the thought to be alone was killing her. With out any one she could be killed but the pain that was forming around her face and navel was more was a bit more painful.

Once it was done Sakura looked completely different.

A/N: sorry but while reading this story your syndrome will keep coming back at the end of each chapter or at least until I say so. I also ran out of the main ingredient in my medicine for you…reviews the amount of reviews I get the amount of pages I make so tell all you know if you want a lot of pages!! 


	7. Sides

A/N: hello!! Minna I was just thinking about being evil and not updating but that would ruin my day and yours to I hope. So here is another chapter ENJOY!

_Recap:_

_The pain was so much the pain of loneness the pain of the thought to be alone was killing her. With out any one she could be killed but the pain that was forming around her face and navel was more was a bit more painful._

_Once it was done Sakura looked completely different._

_End recap:_

_It was over as soon as it begun. It had started right then. It was to late all they could do was hope that they could be spared. Who was_ going down? _As sides change and bounds created there will be chaos are you ready?_

Yes.

_Can you handle it?_

_Of course._

_Are you scared?_

_No._

_Who side are you on?_

_The winners._

_Is that you?_

_You bet!_

_**CRACK!**_

_**BAM!**_

_**ZAP!**_

_Drip_

_Drop_

_Puddle formed with each step she took. As she walked she held her head up high as she saw the light she ran toward…. _

_Pitter_

_Patter_

"_Where do you think your going Sakura- Hime?" Someone said._

"_Getting away from you and all you are!" Sakura said running with tears in her one-ringed eyes._

_I said she looked different and that's what I meant now I will explain to those you have no patience._

_Sakura had two eyebrow rings on her left eyebrow. 3 earrings on her left ear at the top. Two holes on the lobe and a petal on her navel._

"_Well I don't think I can let you now that you have a Dou jutsu now can I?" Orochimaru said._

"_Huh?" Sakura asked perplexed._

"_Come now you may have those fancy eyes but do you really think that they can defeat me?" Orochimaru said as he advanced toward her._

"… _GAHHHHH!!"_

* * *

"It has been a month now and still now sign of her what are we to do?" The council asked the third.

"I don't know but we must make hast for we don't know what is going on where ever she is."

* * *

The next time Sakura woke up she was in a long tube. She was surrounded by darkness or was it her eyes closed. Yea, that was it but she was too scared to open her orbs.

She must be strong right? She did not cry once yet but now it was getting harder and harder. The only thing that was keeping her strong was that letter her Nii-San gave her.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I must make this fast for I don't know how much time I have left. I will go on a mission by now but I fear it is not what everyone is telling us. You must remember where you're from and remember your morals and most of all don't let your dreams die. And destroy anyone that gets in the way of those dreams. It was a plot to separate us but for now we must play their cards while we set up our own. I know you don't understand that but you will sooner or later. _

_With love,_

_NPA_

As she recited the letter in her mind someone stepped into the room she was confined to and opened up a lid to an open socket leading to the tube Sakura was held in.

"Orochimaru will be sooooo proud of me. Your going to be very happy with now your strength will be by tomorrow little girl!" A man with silver hair said.

That was when Sakura's eyes snapped open for the first time in about a month and she screamed out in pain as what ever the young man put in her was talking its course.

"In the next two days you will be going through that but when its over your body will have the power to disperse ,stretch or even go through things!" He yelled as he walked out the door

Sakura watched him go with wide scared as she dropped to the bottom of the tube for the water was draining.

She wept for so very long that it seemed like days.

She has not eaten nor has she talked just screamed out when something went wrong with the experiments.

She wanted to be strong but she could not. How was she suppose to do this?!

Itachi.

Itachi.

"ITACHI!!" She screamed with all her might before she fainted from the exhaustion.

* * *

Itachi awoke from his sleep when he felt a distress call of some sort one that could only be felt by a handle full of people who had great chakra skills.

The third

Himself

Kakashi.

Asuma.

Anko.

And Tsunade.

* * *

Something really bad was about to happen but yet he did not know what.

* * *

The next time Sakura woke up she was staring into the eyes of none other then Orochimaru.

Her vivid eyes dulled as if all hope was gone. She was tired of it all she just wanted this all to go away.

"I have to send you back." He stated

Sakura's eyes widen with disbelief.

"You will be my tool should I find none that is stronger." He finished.

"That means I will know where you are at all times. And for now you are within safety because we can't have you dying now can we?" Orochimaru asked.

Sakura shook her head as her world became dark.

Not again was the only thing that went through Sakura's mind at that time.

* * *

Sakura was dropped into the mud just outside the village where she was later on found by returning ANBU from a very confidential mission. One I wish not to go into yet.

She was then taken to the hospital only to go into a comatose state for a short while.

Two weeks later she awoke.

* * *

The next day was very rainy as most venders and merchants stayed in.

So lets just say Sakura was really calm with all that happened for the moment.

She felt numb like she had been left out in the cold to long. Her life being the cold and the storm outside calmed her ironic ne? As the wind billowed through her open curtains damping them more Sakura thought about what was happening to her and what she was doing in this cold life to begin with.

She deserved better right? I mean come on she went through things a normal human being would never go through in their life.

But that's selfish of her. Or was it just she? The people in life are so cruel so mean and have lost all there morals. In her sheltered life she didn't have to see. She wished her parents was alive so she could laugh or running after her Nii- san for some cake.

But that's selfish thinking again isn't it?

Kami put **her **in this place for a reason.

He out her in this life for a reason he had picked her and there was no way out.

She had to play by the rules of many. Mainly his and the villages. But she did not have to.

She could walk away and end it all give up her hopes and dreams and become the person she loathed with a passion.

_Coward_

_Coward_

_Coward_

_Coward_

_Coward_

To leave would she be a….coward_._

Sakura stood up from her bed and walked to the mirror that was inside the bathroom of the hospital.

She got out some regular pants and a shirt and jumped out the window.

Once out she ran as fast as she could to the one place she knew she could never be a coward at.

The training field.

As the rain felt sadden by her current state it thundered and raged on soaking her to the point of no return till she got back.

She did not care.

She was enjoying it.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura was sitting in her bedroom windowsill looking at the storm that carried on out side_

"_You know why you like storms so much?" He father came in._

"_No…" Was all she said as she looked back at the window watching the rain hit it tracing trails that left as soon as they came._

"_Because this Ame never forget it ok?" Kenji said as he picked her up and laid her down and kissed her on the forehead goodnight._

"_Ok Tou-San." Sakura said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep._

* * *

The third needed to know what happened during the time Sakura was at Orochimaru's lair or even know where it is but poor Sakura could still be in an emotionally state.

It did not matter.

If it were she or the village to protect his choice would be the village.

1 vs. more then a thousand.

Who is the victor?

_The village._

_For the village._

_No matter what._

_Protecting._

_Honor._

_1 vs. more then a thousand._

_1 vs. more then a thousand._

The third walked out of his manor toward where he felt her very little charka.

What was he doing at the training field in the rain no less?

_Ame._

_Rain._

_Everyday. _

Duh.

The third walked toward her.

Sakura felt she was being watched so she turned around to come face to face with the third Hokage.

_For our villages we will follow the rules._

_Carved into our souls._

_Young and old it's no matter._

_We will do things to protect someone._

_But you never know if that person…._

_Will do the same._

**A/n: This took me forever to make I have been very busy so I figured I would make one for you **

**Thanks to all who reviewed!!**

**I am but a child not a middle aged man in Japan so you are the dumbass who asked**


	8. pitty

**A/N: Hello everybody!!! I have not been updating because I have a life…no I am joking the real reason is because I have been really involved in school because 7****th**** grade is a batch of cookies man!! I had a C in Spanish I had to bring up to a B at least in 7 days or I will ruin my A-B average!!! I could not let that happen so I have not been on because I was studying…**

**Now I know it seems that there is no itasaku in here but they are 5 and 8 years old there will be a time skip in one of the next 6 or 8 chapters!**

**I have a friend who has a dog that has cancer it is blind and deaf and she refuses to put him down because she wants him go naturally. I can understand that but its in pain! Its brother Cody tried to play with him and he could not because he was looking the other way! I was near tears! So please pray for him to be well.**

**Now for some very angst but then happy then angst again story!**

_Recap:_

_Sakura felt she was being watched so she turned around to come face to face with the third Hokage._

_For our villages we will follow the rules._

_Carved into our souls._

_Young and old it's no matter._

_We will do things to protect someone._

_But you never know if that person…._

_Will do the same._

_End Recap._

"Well what are you doing here?" The third asked trying to get a happy mood going…then he would ask. He was a kind man you know.

"The rain!" Sakura yelled over the pounding rain that was getting heavier by the second. It was as if it was protecting her from something…something she did not know.

"Oh well you could get sick out here. Why don't you come to my office so you can get warm?" The third said not leaving any room for discussion.

"I don't get sick from the rain but I guess I could come jiji-chan!" Sakura said as she splashed in the mud one more time before she left her happy place.

As they walked to tower the rain became heavy it felt like pounds of bricks falling down. Most venders had went in inside by now and no kids were out.

Sakura frowned. Why aren't the kids playing outside?

The rain got heavier and soon it was too much for the third he picked Sakura up and sprinted toward the tower.

Less then 10 minutes later they were changed and warm by the fire.

"Tell me what happened back then Sakura." The third demanded softly as he could.

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes.

"I don't remember at all jiji-san." Sakura lied.

"Liar!" The third said his voice rising a little.

Sakura flinched as tears threaten to fall.

They would not because she would not let them. At least not now.

"I think I am going to go home Hokage-Sama…" Sakura trailed off as she got up and dragged herself to the door.

"Stop."

"I told you already I cant remember!" Sakura said as she turned her tears finally fell.

"I still can see your lying…why? It is better to tell then keeping it in. I don't know how it is in Ame but here if your going to stay you must learn to _share_.

"_**No… Have you ever thought about the fact she just came back? You care so much for your village what is Orochimaru going to do in a two month period while she closes her wounds?!"**_Inner Sakura said as Sakura had came out by then.

"Just tell me!"

"They experimented on me a lot and it was painful so very painful! Are you happy now?" Sakura yelled as she collapsed on the floor crying her eyes out.

The third kneeled down besides her grabbing her into a hug, which she refused for a minute. That was before he looked at her with those eyes.

There was only one other time she saw those eyes.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura was sitting on a swing at the park. No one really liked her because of her large forehead._

_That was until she met a girl that was about 9 years old. The girl had blue hair and blue eyes._

"_Hello my name is Konan. What is yours?" The girl named Konan asked._

"_My name is Sakura!" Sakura yelped out as she grabbed her side in pain. When she removed her hand there was blood on it. _

"_Oh my! Come on I will take you to my friend ad he'll help you!" she said._

_Konan dragged the two years old Sakura to a training ground where a certain auburn haired 9-year-old boy was._

"_Oi can you help this girl she is injured!" Konan screamed_

"_Hai bring her here." The boy said not once looking up._

_When he did he did not expect to see his sister there bleeding from the side._

"_What happened?" he demanded narrowing his eyes._

"_Nothing I just fell." Sakura said limping toward him._

_He slowly pushed up her shirt on the offending side and put medicine on it then wrapped up her torso._

"_Now that is done tell me the truth. Konan I will meet you later." He said._

When Sakura to look at Konan in her eyes there was…

End Flashback

Pity.

And Boy did she hate it!

Well now that this was really short sorry people but there will be more later on this week I just had to end it here because I felt it was needed.

**Dude review for the Puppies!**

**If you ask or even think I own naruto then you are one of the dumbest people in the world.**

**I know there is know itasaku in here but since there is no reviewing I will make shorter chapters so tell all you know then there will be more!**


	9. Redo

Hello everyone! I know that it has been months since I have done anything with this story! But I have come to the conclusion that I hate how this is turning out!

**I have been working on making my stories the best they can be…I have noticed that I must do a certain number of chapters before I upload a story…**

**So I am going to redo this when I get the feeling of doing it.**

**I hate it when authors do this I really do but I have to.**

**So since I am redoing this one later on down the road. I have made a new story…well I am doing the chapters for my new story.**

**It is very good so far. Plus, I have decided to make a different Itachi and Sakura love story. Though they are not ninja. Though Sakura will be brother and sister with someone from this story! MWHAHAHAHA!**

**I would like to thank all of you who did not flame my story…I really appreciate it. Like I said before…when I made this I was still a noob on this site.**

**Forgive me for letting you guys done with this story and when I make a new story I will let you know on another one of these chapters. Don't give up hope on me yet!**

**Thank you, **

**-Lazy IDP-**


End file.
